Tate brings home a kitten
by PurpleMuggle
Summary: It's Violet's birthday, and Tate finds the perfect present. Tate/Violet fluff! Oneshot.


Tate had been sitting on the grass in the backyard, trying to write poetry about Violet. Her birthday was today, and he figured since he couldn't go past the front gate, into the real world to get her a present, he would just have to get creative.

Every time Tate would start writing something, he would rip the page out of his notebook, adding it to the small pile forming behind himself. He felt like everything he wrote didn't say how he felt about Violet. Or how amazing she was. After an hour and a half of erasing and ripping, Tate closed the notebook and snapped his pencil in half, coming to the conclusion that no one could ever describe his love for the beautiful girl with the honey blonde hair and fiery attitude, or how wonderful she was, because that kind of thing couldn't be written in something as small as words.

The sun was starting to set. Tate stared at the orange sky, pulling out a cigarette. He lit it and inhaled the smoke, blowing it out and trying to think of something to give Violet. After a few minutes, he knew that Violet would be looking for him. Tate stood up and walked to the porch. As he extinguished his cigarette on the concrete, he heard rustling in the bushes. He turned towards the direction of the noise, tensing up. Tate was expecting it to be one of the stupid teenagers that lived close by. A lot of the kids in the area dared each other to sneak into the "murder house" so just as Tate was preparing to yell at the kids to get lost, a bright orange fur ball, no bigger than Tate's foot jumped out of the bushes and brushed against his ankle. Tate smiled in surprise and picked up the kitten. It was incredibly soft and had huge brown eyes.

Tate laughed and said to the kitten, "I know just what to do with you." scratching behind it's ears.

* * *

Violet's birthday had been slightly disappointing. Her parents had each wished her a happy birthday that morning, but they just continued to play with Jeffrey, their tiny, immortal baby. Tate had picked flowers from outside, and given them to her when she woke up, along with a kiss, but she hadn't seen him since then. None of the other ghosts knew it was her birthday, so there wasn't anyone else to expect anything from. The sun had set, and Violet was walking down the hallway towards her room. She stopped a few feet away from her door when she saw that it was opened slightly, and there was a soft, flickering light shining into the hallway. Her heart rate quickened and she slowly pushed open the door and walked into the room.

There were candles lit all over the room, and music playing softly from her speakers. It was a song that her and Tate loved very much, even though they both thought it was cheesy. Speaking of Tate, he was sitting on her bed, holding something bright orange and very fluffy. Violet couldn't tell what it was until she walked forward a few steps, and saw the little fluff ball look up at her. It had a red ribbon tied around it's neck.

"Happy birthday, Violet!" Tate smiled as he said it.

Tate watched as Violet quickly crossed to the bed where he was sitting. She smiled brightly when she saw the kitten staring up at her. Tate stood up and handed the tiny orange ball to Violet. She giggled when the kitten climbed out of her hands and onto her shoulder. Tate laughed and cupped his hand on Violet's cheek, and slid his other hand down to the small of her back. He pulled her close and kissed her lips gently.

Violet broke away and said "Thank you, Tate. Today kinda sucked until now."

Tate smiled and said "I'm glad I could help."

Violet blushed and kissed him again.

They both pulled away to speak, and said in unison "I love you."

Tate chuckled and said "This is a good song. Wanna dance?"

Violet nodded and Tate picked up the kitten off of Violet's shoulder, thinking how funny and cute it was that it sat completely still the whole time they kissed each other, and set it on the bed, where it curled up and started purring. Tate pulled Violet to the center of the room and held her close, swaying to the music.

 _But in your dreams, whatever they be_

 _You gotta make me a promise, promise to me_

 _You'll dream, dream a little dream of me_

The song faded, and Tate dipped Violet in his arms, watching as her hair fell around her, and a smile spread on her face. Tate kissed her as he moved one hand from her back to under her legs, lifting her into his arms. Violet giggled for the second time that night, and said "You are never this hopelessly cheesy"

Tate grinned and said "I guess you just bring out the cliche in me."

Tate carried her to the bed, laying her down sideways on the bed and planting kisses on her neck, working his way down. Violet had been wearing a shirt that was more low-cut than usual, so that gave Tate better access to her chest. Violet moaned when his lips brushed against the top of her breasts, making her blush. Tate moved his hands down to the hem of her shirt, sliding it slowly up past her stomach. Tate laid kisses all along her torso, and started to pull her shirt off completely. Violet was wearing a silky grey bra with white lace. He kissed her on her breasts again, and she arched her back. Tate used the opportunity to slide his hands up her back and unclasp her bra. Violet blushed even more. Tate remembered that it had been a while since they had gotten this far, so he went slow, not wanting to make Violet uncomfortable.

Tate looked Violet in the eyes and said soft and low "So beautiful."

Violet pushed herself farther across the bed so Tate could position himself over her. He leaned down and kissed and gently bit her, making her moan and say his name softly. After a few moments, Violet's hand slid Tate's shirt up his torso, and he pushed himself up and pulled it off the rest of the way. Violet placed her hand over Tate's heart. She could feel it beating fast, and it made her smile. She slid her fingers down, over his chest and stomach. Tate didn't have a six pack or anything, but he still had muscle, and looking at him shirtless left Violet breathless. Her hand stopped at Tate's belt. She hesitated for a moment, but then started to undo the buckle. She pulled it off, and undid his button and zipper.

Tate held her hand still for a moment, and said "Are you sure?"

Violet answered by pulling down his jeans, and he kicked them off, leaving him in just boxers. Violet could see the bulge in his underwear, but she didn't let herself get nervous. Tate leaned over her again, kissing her lips, then her neck and collarbone, making her shiver. His hands slid down to her hips, and his fingers hooked around the waistband of her blue jeans. Violet unbuttoned her pants and Tate pulled them down slowly, along with her underwear. Tate slid his hand up the inside of her thigh, making her legs spread apart. Tate placed his hand on her middle, making her sigh. He slid his fingers into her and she moaned, making him smile. He loved the way she reacted to his touch.

When Tate felt that Violet was getting close, he pulled out his fingers and Violet pulled his boxers down, revealing all of him. Violet remembered the first time they made love, and she found herself anxious to feel him again. Tate lowered himself until she felt his tip pressing against her middle. Tate kissed her again, and slowly pushed himself into Violet. She moaned and he breathlessly spoke her name. Tate didn't move until he looked down at Violet, making sure she was okay.

Violet looked at him and said softly "Keep going."

Tate obliged. He pulled almost all of the way out, then thrust into her again. He kept at it, filling her up completely. Violet caught him off guard when she wrapped her arms around his back and used her legs to flip them over. Tate laughed and Violet giggled as she landed on top of him. But she didn't waste any time. She moved her hips, causing him to groan. Tate's hands reached up to the middle of her back, and his nails slid down to her hips, leaving a faint trail of red in their wake. Tate flipped Violet over, waking the orange fur ball from it's sleep and making it jump off the bed.

Violet moaned and said "Faster, Tate!"

Tate moved his hips at a faster pace, making Violet's walls close around him. Violet called out his name as she exploded in ecstasy. This was Tate's undoing, and he felt himself empty into Violet.

Tate fell beside Violet and they moved so they would be under the covers of the bed. Violet placed her head on Tate's chest and sighed deeply. She moved so she could look at Tate and said "Thank you for tonight, Tate."

Tate chuckled and said "You already said that."

Violet grinned and said "Well, I wanted to say it again." and she kissed him deeply.

After Violet cuddled back up to Tate, the orange kitten jumped up on the bed again and curled up on Tate's stomach. He smiled and scratched behind it's ears like earlier when he first found it.

"Kurt." Violet said suddenly.

Tate looked at her, confused, and said "What?"

"I wanna name him Kurt."

Tate laughed and said "As in Kurt Cobain?"

Violet nodded and Tate chuckled again "Kurt it is."

\- The End.

 **A/N This is my first story, not sure how I feel about it, but I'm posting it anyway :) Let me know if you like it!**

 **\- Maria**


End file.
